Emocionian Timeline
This page documents the timeline of the Emoção Universe. No exact dates are listed. Events listed in order of when they occurred. Timeline *Rylei attempts to create a harmonious universe. He creates various planets and forms the universe’s framework. *After making some mistakes in creating the universe, Rylei loses his eyes. The gaping holes left over develop into mouth-like orifices. *Most planets with life on them are wiped mysteriously, leaving lifeless rocks all over the universe. Amor is the only planet left with life on it. *A strange evil seed appears deep in the universe's void. It is currently dormant. *Rylei places some extra life on other planets to give the universe a head-start, before he disappears. *Thousands of years pass. Rylei’s existence is forgotten. *A massive meteorite crashes into Amor, distorting the planet’s life- but in a good way. In the meteorite’s core is a massive crystal of pink chalcedony, giving off an aura of peace and love. This tints the planet’s atmosphere light pink and holds the planet in a state of peace. Close to an island that future will be called Minitian Island *Malafaia, Mamãe, Biel, the parents of Calliope and Marcello, Celia and Ssmira are born. *Mamãe becomes the leader of Amor. *Mamãe bands together a group of lolitas; these become the planet’s government, in a way. *romance happens *Malafaia accuses Samira of witchcraft and has her killed. Mamãe does not know this happened. *Samira’s soul escapes her body and leaves to find something to possess, preferably a ragdoll. Her body is burned. *Evanice, Aaron and some brilliant scientists are born. *Aaron is the first of the beings of Amor to know of Rylei’s existence. *Aaron creates the Temple of Luz. *Calliope, Marcello, Yumeko and Silvestre are born. *Calliope and Marcello's parents die in a mysterious accident. Malafaia may have been involved. *Aaron and Evanice marry. *Malafaia pretends that he heard a god, and attempts to convince Aaron of this. *Biel proposes a nightclub, but Mamãe isn’t having that. *Calliope shows very high intelligence, and is taken in by scientists. *Marcello is isolated in the world. *Celia finds a mysterious ragdoll and lets Mamãe know. Mamãe decides to keep him and names him Dave, but his peculiar behavior gets him locked away. *Calliope find that stars are dying due to the absence of life in the universe. Stars and life have a strange tie in this universe, and if the balance is not equal, stars will die. She must act fast to fix this. *does a thing. We don’t know what. *Yumeko abandons life alongside Biel and becomes a lolita. *Yumeko is appointed Dave’s caretaker. *Calliope begins research on creating artificial planets. *Yumeko notices that Marcello is depressed, and attempts to help him. *Marcello and Dave meet. *Dave discovers he can create life with patches from his body. His first creation is Perill. His patches grow back rapidly, so he can repeat this process. *Perill discovers that the Amorian chalcedony’s color is fading. She finds a way to fix in Minitian Island *thing happens. Has to do with Mamãe and Biel. *Biel and Mamãe get into a scuffle. *The void seed hatches, creating Zika. He leaves behind another seed, which remains dormant for far longer. *Marcello and Dave begin a relationship. Malafaia is very displeased. *Calliope’s artificial planet research is complete. It works! Calliope names the new planet Technologhia, and scientists (including Calliope) move onto the new planet. *Marcello refuses to leave Amor. This greatly concerns Calliope. *Zika infects a random, lifeless planet to test his powers. It is dissolved from the inside and within a few days, all that is left are some toxic lumps of rock. *Calliope creates Inimiga and Panicat to aid with planet creation. *Calliope creates more artificial planets. *Biel is permitted to acquire an extra planet; he creates NightBode. *Menta is born, but Celia dies in childbirth. *Dave creates Gui. *Arthit's head scientist catches a disease and ends up dying. The cats, Cassopeia and Auriga, accidentally create neuronium, giving them supernatural intelligence. *Marcello is no longer feeling romantic attraction towards Dave. They break up, but remain friends. *Falsiane shows up on Nightbode. Biel is taken by her beauty and hires her. *Arthit’s feline population explodes. Cassopeia and Auriga die shortly afterward. (Curse this short feline lifespan!) *Malafaia tries to convince Mamãe to incriminate Marcello, but Calliope finds out, and The Amorians Revolt. The planet is divided into factions. *Gripped by fear, Aaron decides that all he can do is pray... *Rylei is summoned back into existence by Aaron. *The Solar and Lunar factions form on Arthit. Sun is the leader of the Solar Faction, while Acrux is the leader of the Lunar Faction. *Riley debunks Malafaia. To escape, he shoots poison, hitting Silvestre. *Calliope saves Silvestre's life by turning them into a cyborg. *Rylei creates Kyandi, and gives her immortality. She becomes the universe’s judge. *Dave creates Ímpios. *Ímpios reveals that he is Sara’s ancestor, who wants revenge on Mamãe. *Various new artificial planets are created. *Kyandi creates Culpa. It is used as a prison for the most evil of villains. *Gui chooses the most distant planet and names it Spectralita. *Gui invites Marcello and Dave to Spectralita, and they accept. *After tearfully saying goodbye to Aaron and Evanice, Rylei’s physical form collapses and he vanishes. *Inimiga explains to the Amorians that the artificial planets can keep stars alive, but can’t re-balance the universe, and that if Rylei doesn’t return soon, things may fall out of whack. *Panicat reveals that a solar eclipse will soon consume Amor. Whether this will harm anything has yet to be seen. *Malafaia kidnap Gui and Marcello in an attempt to take possession of Spectralita. *Thinking they were going to die, Gui pulls a soap-opera, revealing that he loves Marcello. *Dave creates Quatro *Quatro beat Malafaia *Kyandi leads Malafaia to Culpa. *Marcello and Gui hook up. *Amisi appears on Spectralita mysteriously. *When questioned, Amisi reveals that she is from another universe. She proceeds to explain that Emoção is one of many universes in the multiverse- Interstellite, the one she is from, and Harmonia being others. *Amisi leaves Gui with a peculiar device. She does not explain what it does, other than that it may help them find Rylei. She then phases out of existence- returning to Interstellite, presumably. *event involving Panicat *Biel wants a robot for Nightbode, but Calliope refuses. *Gui knows something suspicious about Falsiane, but reveals it to no one. *Calliope reveals to Silvestre that the death of her parents was not an accident... it may have been a murder! *Sun and Acrux get into a scuffle. *Quatro moves to Amor. *Quatro and Menta become best friends. *Dave creates Astrid *Inimiga knows something suspicious about Panicat, but reveals it to no one. *Astrid visits Amor, and enamored with the Amorian chalcedony's beauty, she decides to stay in Minitian Island *Astrid and Perill becomes best friends. *Zika infects NightBode. Falsiane captures Zika before he escapes. *Silvestre puts people infected by the disease in isolation while she searches for a cure. *Calliope notices Mamae among the infected. Mamãe reveals that she shared a secret with Biel, but won't tell it to anyone. *Panicat and Inimiga manage to create a vaccine for Zika's disease. *Kyandi traps Zika in an insulated box and locks him away on Culpa. *Falsiane, Mamae and Biel are cured. *''Emocao-Harmonia crossover- still WIP'' *One day, Amisi’s device begins to beep loudly, pointing north. Gui follows it. *Inimiga and Panicat manage to save NightBode from destruction. *Marcello worries that something is wrong with Gui, but doesn't ask about it. *Gui discovers Rylei, waking up from a crash into Spectralita. *''wip'' *NightBode is save and everything returns to normal. *Dave creates Aurora *Calliope feels the lack of connection of Arthur's scientists and sends Inimiga to know the case personally *Aurora reveals that his soul came with Amorian Chalcedony... But I do not remember anything more than that *Ímpios kidnaps Mamãe *Inimiga only warns you that there is an infestation of cats before their electric wires freeze and lose contact *Trapped, Calliope asks Silvestre go Arthit and take with two heaters. If everything goes wrong, they will lose the two forever *Mamãe reveals that it was not she who wanted your death and that was Malafaia who led the conversation to this point. *Although beg your pardon... Ímpios has another plan... *Silvestre comes Arthit connects the heater herself and install the heater in Enemy. It is all right. *Acruz arrives with the intention of expelling both the planet... but is prevented by Sun. *Talking to Calliope, Sun recognizes Cassopeia and Auriga an old photo with scientists and each discovers what happened between the past and present. *Arthit residents want to visit all the planets... But Calliope prevents due to opposing temperatures. *Calliope think about developing a body air conditioner for Arthit's cat... But realize that there is no time at the moment and postponed for later. *Ímpios walk with Mamãe around Lollita Love with the intention to kill her in front of everyone. *Menta and Quatro beat Ímpios *Kyandi holds Ímpios... But he is laughing and saying 'got what he wanted' *Nobody knows nothing and thinks it's crazy *Gui returns to Spectralita after his absence, and talks to Marcello about Rylei. *''wip'' *Dave creates Cienne *Cienne makes a very loud noise and annoys Spectralita's residents *In a conversation with his sister, Marcello convince Cienne go to NightBode *Biel loves her sound and hires Xoán *The solar eclipse approaches and Calliope race against time to develop a technique for Amorian Chalcedony not be damaged. *Ímpios tries to kill Malafaia, but he almost died for it. *Malafaia and Zika plan escape *Warmers and flashlights are created and sent to all the earth Amorian *Perril and Astrid run to warm Amorian Chalcedony not to have damages *Solar eclipse happens for one hour in Amor *When returning to normal, realize a strong crack in the stone... and generates concern about in the whole universe *''More events will be added as more occurs or is cleared up in the universe's timeline.'' Category:Timelines